


Company

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Het, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off shares a moment with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Title:** Company  
 **Warnings:** implied smut  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters:** Blast Off, unnamed female OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Blast Off shares a moment with someone.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

**Company**

Blast Off sat just there. The femme in front of him lazily traced the rim of his heat shield with two of her fingers, and stared at him.

It tickled.

“You look lonely.”

“I am.” Blast Off shrugged slightly. “I like being alone.” He watched her fingers. “I don’t like others being near me…”

There was a faint grin rushing over her faceplates when she answered.

“I am near you.”

“I am drunk.”

A quiet huff from her, it was amused, but it was almost inaudible.

Blast Off frowned; his optics still followed the movements of her digits.

“This is wrong,” he said, the words spoken blank and so contrary to his hand that found its way to her small hip, stroking the edge of a transformation seam.

She smiled - a sad smile, unseen by his optics which lacked the focus. “You can pretend I’m someone else?”

Observing his movements as if they weren’t his own, he pulled her into his lap. The grip at her hip gently became tighter.

“I could do that…”

His processor spinning from the high grade, he leaned his head against her shoulder. “Who do you pretend _I_ am?” He had to ask.

“Do you really want to know?” Quiet words, but Blast Off didn’t hear their sorrow.

“…no,” he said, and flared his energy field oh so lightly.


End file.
